spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KittensofDoom/Something that this wiki finally deserves to know.
You may remember Fanon, the guy who made up that unbelievable story and left the wiki. You may remember Isabel, a girl who knew Fanon well and claimed Fanon was actually only 15. You also might remember TheRareWaffle271, who was Isabel's friend as well. But what you might not have known was that Fanon, Isabel, and TheRareWaffle271 are all the same people. Are you shocked? That's not it. The person who is Fanon, Isabel, and TheRareWaffle271 combined is not even 15 or 16 as he claims to be. Instead, he is actually... ELEVEN. Wondering how I know about all this? I'm his older brother, Kyle. Anyway, he would keep mentioning this whole entire scam he had on this wiki. I thought it had gone too far, so I thought I should just let you know. We don't have different computers yet, so we both share the same IP. That means I will get banned if he gets banned. At first, when he joined the wiki, he was there regularly, just making fanon. Very bad fanon. Looking around in the history of the wiki, he discovered something called the "star alliance", and decided to do something similar to that, ganging up with his friends to do it. His plan was to take down several major SBFW spinoffs. What he did first, was get one of his friends to write actual quality fanon, which would gradually give him more power. He had another friend who would do some socializing for him, and the two friends managed to get him ownership of SpongeToons, which he considered "a major milestone". Then, he tried to cancel SpongeToons, but with "a good reason" that was actually just a terrible misconception from Ghastylop. An intentional terrible misconception. He ignored the comments on that blog where he said he cancelled SpongeToons and kept playing innocent. He then took main control and acted like a complete jerk to everyone, and then had finally made that blog. After the blog, he planned to make a few sockpuppets who claimed to know Fanon, and would act fairly nice (Isabel and RareWaffle). These sockpuppets would show a similar personality to Fanon and then deny being Fanon when asked. The sockpuppets were intended to grow powerful as well, and then later take out a major series from SBFW. Isabel was made to take down Absorbent Days, and RareWaffle to take down Basket Sponge. They would resign from editing with a similar blog that would cause much fury after being succesful. Hopefully, when he sees this blog, he'll stop his plans. But I doubt it. He'll just keep doing it with another sockpuppet in a quieter, slower manner. Remember, though, we share our IP. My birthday is coming relatively soon, and I'm getting my own computer. We're going to have to ban him after I get my computer so that I don't get banned. But as soon as he gets back in one of his sockpuppet accounts, he's going to read this blog and he'll be furious that I revealed this. Then we're going to have to survive his "attacks" until I get my new computer on my birthday (which is July 2nd). Hope this helps, Kyle Category:Blog posts